The Secret Trump Card of Fairy Tail
by Corey16
Summary: The Secret Trump card is the world strongest mage watch as go around and help the world out. Op ocs but still can be beaten.
1. Character Profile

**Character Profile**

 **Name: Jacinth Tenjo Tara**

 **Power Level: Multi Outverse Level+**

 **Age:29**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Eye color:Dark brown**

 **Hair:Spikey Hair**

 **Hair color:Black**

 **Race:African American**

 **Species:Saiyan,Angel,Devil,Soul Reaper,Shingami,God,Human,Hollow,Quincy,Mutant,Immortal Hybrid**

 **Appearance:Has 8 packs abs,a well toned and muscular body,dark skin** **,wear different clothes from time to time**

 **Personality:Determined,courageous,Inquisitive,Battle Maniac** **,Very Incredible Smart,Logical,Sensible,Level-Headed,Realistic,Down-to-Earth,Proud,Heroic,Selfless,A little overconfident,cocky,Brutally Honest,Serious,Stern,Strict,Harsh,Gruff,Blunt,Perceptive,Insightful,Observant,shows tough love,Hot headed**

 **Skills**

 **Master Hand to Hand combat**

 **Master Swordsman**

 **Powers**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Matter Manipulation**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Nature Manipulation**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Lightning Manipulation**

 **Haki**

 **Chakra**

 **Bankai**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-999 Centillion**

 **Super Saiyan 1-6**

 **Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan God 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Blue 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Rose 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Purple 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan White 1-6**

 **Golden Form**

 **Half Hollow mask**

 **Full hollow mask**

 **Zanpukato spirit**

 **Final Getsuga Tenshou**

 **True Final Form**

 **Sage Mode**

 **Rinnegan**

 **Stamina:Nigh-Infinite**

 **Weakness: His hot headed and overconfident nature can get in the way**

 **Speed: Absolute**

 **Durability: Multi Outverse Level**

 **Range: Multi Outverse Level**

 **Striking strength: Multi Outverse Level+**

 **Lifting strength: Multi Outverse Level**

 **Intelligence: Absolute Intelligence,absolute wisdom,and absolute wits**

 **Done!**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

 **This takes place before the grand magic games**

* * *

Magnolia x791

We see a nineteen year old boy he has a well toned and muscular body and 22 pack abs dressed in a black cloak,with a black jacket and a light blue shirt underneath it,black jeans,and blue nike shoes this was Jacinto

'I heard fairy tail is back huh?'Jacinto thought'Interesting.'

'Maybe I should join them.'Jacinto thought'And besides one there mages it not that far from here.'As he telported to the mage house

* * *

The mage house

Jacinto appeared at the mage house and sat down on the the chair

He heard humming come from the bathroom

'I wait.'Jacinto thought as the mage come the bathroom

'Oh hello I-'JaCorian didn't get to finish his sentence

"INTRUDER!"Lucy said as she kick but the kick went through him

"What was that for?"Jacinto asked with his hands in his pockets

"You're the one who break into my house without asking and who are you anyway?"

"Name Jacinto Tenjo Tara. What your name?"

"Name Lucy Heartfilia and what are you doing in my house?!"

"I want to join fairy tail."

"Couldn't you use a map."

"I'm not very good with a map and I don't know where your guild is."

"*Sigh*Fine wait till I get dressed."

"Sure."

Jacinto waited till Lucy get dressed she come out wearing her usual clothes

"Ready to go?"Lucy asked

"Yes."JaCorian answered

As they exit out of Lucy house and headed to the guild

"What kind of magic you use?"Lucy asked

"Well I use devil slaying magic."JaCorian said

"Devil slaying magic?"

"It a type of magic that can kill demons and devils there different type elements of it I use ice and lighting."

"Well that strong are you then?"

"I'm strong as the second wizard saint."Jacinto lied

Lucy jaw drop as soon he said that

"Are you okay?"Jacinto asked in concern

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just shocked that all."Lucy answered

As they finally made it to the guild and Lucy open the door to see fighting

'I guess I should've expected that.'Lucy thought as a barrel headings the nineteen year old boy

"Jacinto watch out!"Lucy shouted

Jacinto saw the barrel coming towards him he just raise his hand and once the barrel came onto contact it break to one million while everyone continued fighting

Then the boy turned to see Makarov

"My boy what you brings here and what your name?"Makarov asked

"I was wondering can I join the guild and the name Jacinto Tenjo Tara."JaCorian answered

"Jacinto Tenjo Tara huh?I swear I heard that name before."Makarov

"Sure Mirajane can you give his guild stamp."

"Sure Master. Where do you want Jacinto?"Mirajane asked as Jacinto held his jacket sleeve up

"Dark Blue on my left shoulder."Jacinto said as he received his guild mark

"Listen up brats we have a new guild member and his name Jacinto Tenjo Tara and please treat him well and now LET PARTY!"Makarov shouted as the guild break into cheers they party all night and while Jacinto sit watch the thing play out they party until night time everyone was asleep except Jacinto and Lucy

"Wow they party really hard don't they?"Jacinto sked

"Yeah they do."Lucy said"The Grand Magic Games coming up we have to three months train starting tomorrow."

"Hmm alright I train and I will show how powerful I'm."

"Great! Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Well you can stay at my house for tonight."

"No thanks I can found my own place for tonight."

"Okay."

"Bye Lucy."

"Bye Jacinto."

Jacinto was in a forest and with just a house appear he headed onto bed and went to sleep

* * *

The next morning

Jacinto wake up,brushed his teeth,take a shower,and cook breakfast and headed to the guild to found it empty

'Oh I forget they was training for three months.'Jacinto thought as he exited out the guild

And headed towards the forest

"Alright let do this!"Jacinto shouted as he went into kaioken x45

He train in his martial arts and released dark beams which destroyed 200 stars

"Dang I should hold back more I restored those later."

* * *

Night time

It was night time and Jacinto was eating a sausage pizza

"This pizza is so good."Jacinto said as he got done eating the pizza and went to bed and went to sleep

* * *

2 months later in Magnolia

"One more month of this."Jacinto said"Fairy tail is a crazy and fun place."

As some people was laughing at him

"They laughing at me huh?!Oh well I really don't give a care."Jacinto said as he somehow ended up in Akane Beach Resort

"Huh I thought the guys was her- wait a minute that right Virgo I want to see the reactions of them when they found out they wasted months."Jacinto said while smirking

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

One month later

Jacinto was meditating with a blue aura around him

'Well it been over a month now they should be here.'Jacinto thought as he open his eyes to see the team

'Wow I didn't even noticed it till now.'Jacinto thought before he said..."How was three months of training?"

"*Sigh*We wasted three months in the celestial spirit world."Wendy said

Jacinto was trying his best not to smirk but he couldn't hold it in for long

"What are you smirking?"Natsu asked getting tick marks

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it but hey you get five of days training left."Jacinto said

"Jacinto is right! We got five days of training."Erza said

"Yeah I'm all fired up!"Natsu shouted as a pigeon landed on Erza head

"A pigeon?"Jacinto said

"But it a letter."Lucy said

"It better not be a letter for my beloved Gray."Juvia said

"I don't think it is."Gray said while rubbing the back of his head

"Well what does the letter say?"Jacinto asked with his arms crossed

"It says 'come at meet us at the suspension bridge'."Erza said

"A little bit suspicious."Levy said

"I'm actually quite curious."Jacinto said as everybody turned towards him "Let go." As he walked towards the location with everybody following him

* * *

Suspension bridge

The gang arrived at the location to Jacinto sitting on the ground

"Those must be the broken suspension bridge."Erza said with her hands on her hips

"Cowards must be taken off somewhere."Natsu said

"Why you always looking for a fight?"Wendy asked

"I guess it was prank."Gray said

"Now that settled let head back the beach."Lucy said as the bridge started to repair itself

"What the?!"Jet said in shock

"Wow that something you don't see everyday."Jacinto said as he got up and started to walk across"Well the bridge stable come on guys."

* * *

Few minutes later

The gang was walking in the woods

Jacinto starting to sense a power levels

Then three hooded figures appeared

"We glad that you made it."The hooded figure said as they reveal themselves Jellal,Meredy,and Ultear

"Crime Sorciere the guild take down a lot of dark guilds."Jacinto said with his arms crossed"And let me guess you here to help them because they lost three months of training."

"Well isn't Jacinto Tenjo Tara nice to see you again after 4 years ago."Ultear said

"Yes it is nice to see each other again."Jacinto said with a serious expression

"Now anyway back to the topic we here to help y'all to unlock Second Origin."Ultear said

"Second Origin?"Erza questioned

"Let me explain Second Origin you see wizards have a second container of magic however if you unlocked second origin you are able to reach new heights and have new abilities they have trouble with, with they unlocked it they can either use it or use it as a trump card."Jacinto said shocking everyone in the process including Crime Sorciere

"Yes with my magic I can help y'all unlocked."Ultear said

"You got from here I see y'all in five days."Jacinto said as he telported somewhere else

* * *

With Jacinto

Jacinto appear in a forest

"Well it time to go sleep."Jacinto thought as he went to sleep

* * *

Five Days Later

Jacinto is walking towards the guild after 5 days of sleep

As he open the door and walked in the guild

"I'm here!"Jacinto shouted

"Anyway these people who are going to participate in the grand magic games."Makarov said

"Natsu.""I'm fired up!"

"Gray.""Naturally."

"Erza.""It would be a honor."

"Three more left."

"Jacinto,Lucy,and Wendy."

"Hell yeah!"Jacinto shouted

"Me?"Lucy questioned

"Why can't Laxus or Gajeel participate?"Wendy asked

"They have returned yet."Makarov said

"Oh cheer up I'm sure you two do great."Jacinto said while giving a thumbs up

Lucy and Wendy just nodded and headed towards Crocus

* * *

Crocus

"So this Crocus."Jacinto said looking while in awe and amazed

"It so beautiful."Lucy said

"No wondered why people called it the blooming capital."Happy said

"Alright guys you gone on ahead I'm going to lounge."Jacinto said

"Don't forget you be here at 12:00 A.M."Erza said

"Yeah."Jacinto said

* * *

With Jacinto

"So I have to be there at 12:00 A.M. huh?"Jacinto asked himself he was wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt,black anbu pants,blue fingerless biker gloves,and a sword on his waist(Shanks sword from One Piece)

"Hmm I guess I go exploring."As he got up and exited out the lounge

* * *

5 hours and 57 minutes later

We see Jacinto walking around Crocus

"It was a alright day."Jacinto said

He smell scent of a two dragons he pushed through the crowd and saw Sting and Rogue

"So you're the two dragons slayers I smell."Jacinto aid"Tell me did your dragons disappeared in July 7,x777?"

"Disappeared?We kill them with our bare hands."Sting said as Natsu and Jacinto got mad at this

"Didn't see them as your parents?"Natsu asked

"Come on Natsu we don't have time for this we three minutes until the preliminaries round starts."Jacinto said as they got away from Sting and Rogue

* * *

 **Done**

 **Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

 **I'm not reworking my oc I gonna skip the panderioum and I made poll who I should Jacinto in this story and there will be other super op ocs in this story**

* * *

Midnight

Jacinto was sitting in his lounge

"I feel like I'm feel like I'm forgetting something."Jacinto said to himself

"Of course you always forgetting something."A male voice said

Jacinto turned around to see a handsome young man in his early twenties but the truth is he 5 millions years old,he has shoulder length brown hair,light brown eyes,14 pack abs,he 6 feet and tan skin color,he was wearing a black shirt,brown jeans,and black sandals this was Dera Uzumaki Senju the dragon god he was a high hyperverses level+ in his base form

"Dera what the hell you doing here?"Jacinto asked

"What?I can't visit one my friends."Dera said

"Well he not only friend that here."A female voice said

They turn around one girl she has long smooth flawless legs,HH-cup breasts,long dark brown that reach all the way to her waist,she was 5'10,round plump butt,pale skin,dark icy blue Iris,black leather jacket,a dark red shirt that shows a lot of her cleavage underneath it,black jeans,and white sandals this was heavenly goddess of heaven Alexia she a universe level+ in her base form

Next to her was her best she has double HH-cup breasts,black hair that reach to the middle of her back,long smooth flawless legs,she 5'9,a bubble butt,dark skin,light brown Iris,a dark brown shirt that shows a lot of her cleavage,blue jeans,and brown boots this was the demonic goddess of hell Samantha she was universe level+ in her base form

Then there was another girl she has long flawless long legs,triple GGG-cup,a round bubble butt,she 6'1,has light skin,blue amber iris,light blue shirt that shows a little of her cleavage,brown combat pants,and black combat boots this was Vernoica a half human and half phoenix she was multi galixes level+ in her base form

"Ok what the hell are you four doing here?"Jacinto said

"We came here to talk to you."Alexia said in a serious tone

Oh crap!One more minute till the primaries round start I talk to y'all later."Jacinto said as he telported where the team was

"Um I wasn't finished that IDIOT!"Alexia said

"Okay but we wait for him later."Dera said

"We need a place to stay."Veronica said

"We could stay here."Samantha said

"I guess so."Alexia said with a sigh

* * *

After Panderioum

Jacinto was walking

"We came in eigth place but we have five more days to get to the top."Jacinto said to himself as he stop in his tracks

'Weird I smell a powerful but I can't sense their power level?'Jacinto thought

He looked behind him to see a man with a hood on with glowing blue eyes

"You're the scent I been smelling you are good at hiding your power level even I can't sense it."Jacinto said

"Hmm...You are good at hiding your power level too you know but I can still sense it."The hooded man said

"Hey you wanna spar?"Jacinto asked

"Sure why not."The hooded man said as he took off his hood revealing Zackery Masayoshi Orion (this Lewamus Prime 2017 OC go to his profile to see what he capable of)

Jacinto summoned two katanas

Zack summoned three katanas

As they charged at each other and the blade clashes

Zack slashed Jacinto in the stomach make blood appear

"I actually felt that.'Jacinto thought'This is gonna be fun.'

Jacinto slashed Zack int the face make scars appear

They created distance within each other and rushed at each other again and then sword in immeasurable speeds

Which shake 200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 multi-verses

Jacinto coated his katanas in armanment haki and so did Zack

"You are good."Jacinto said

"I could say the same too you."Zack said

As they charged each other and slashed each in the stomach making blood came out and their swords broke

"Oh well...I guess our bodies was too hard for the katanas but I Iove hand to hand combat more anyway."Jacinto said as throw the broke katanas and run towards Zack and cocked his fist back and punch him in the face pushing him back and Zack telported towards him and roundhouse kick him in the face making Jacinto spit a mixture of blood and salvia and Jacinto punch him in the gut making Zack spit a mixture of blood and salvia.

Zack kick him in the sky and fly towards him

"KAMHAMEHAHAHAMEHA X40!"Jacinto shouted making smoke appear once it was gone it reveal Zack badly beaten and brusied

"RASENSHURIKEN!"Zack shouted as smoke appear one it was gone it reveal Jacinto badly beaten and brusied

Jacinto kick Zack on the mountains destroying 56 mountains

"You're good I give you that."Zack said

"I could say the same too you."Jacinto said as his disappeared and reappeared in front of Zack and punch him the chest but Zack caught it and knee the man in the chest

Alexia was watching in awe and shock at someone who is actually going against Jacinto she know the boy for years and knows he unbeatable but someone is actually going against him!

Back to the fight Zack and Jacinto is exchanging blows which shake 800,000,000,000,000 hyperverses

Jacinto and Zack was about to punch each other but there fists stop which Alexia caught their fists

"Alexia? What are you doing? We was having fun!"Jacinto

"Both of you could've done more devastating damage! Look at those mountains over there!"Alexia shouted Jacinto and Zack sweat drop at this.

"Well you see..."Jacinto start to say but cut off by Alexia

"No I don't want to hear any of it you two stop here!"Alexia said

"Fine."Jacinto said as there wounds heal instantly and Zack just shrugged at the mountains

"Kill joy!"Zack shouted Alexia pouted

"I'm not a kill joy!"Alexia shouted while pouted

"Then stop ruining people parade then!"Zack shouted

"You know you look so cute when you pout."Jacinto said Alexia blushed at this

"You know I have a husband you know!"Alexia shouted

"I only call you cute when you pout jeez."Jacinto said

"Master there you are."A female voice said as the three turn around see a girl that has very long dark blue hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her reddish-orange eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge ,fair skin, has  
J-cup b*** and sexy curves,she was wearing a black jacket with green lines,a white shirt that show a lot of her cleavage and stomach,black combat pants,and black combat boots this was Gora Moeruhono.

"Oh hey you are Gora Moeruhono" Jacinto said

"How do you know me?"Gora asked in shock and awe

"Well I met your mother once and she told me about you."Jacinto

"Zackery Masayoshi Orion but call me Zack."

"My name is Alexia Rogue."

"Nice to meet you two."Gora said

"Nice to meet you too want to the meet the rest gang."Jacinto said

As they went go to meet the rest of the gang

* * *

 **Done**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
